


And The World was Blue and Red

by Sora_Writes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: “Hi, I’m Marinette!” She introduced happily, her smile slipping some when Nathanaël didn’t answer and simply went back to drawing.———This may go against cannon since the show's not over, but meh! Marinette meeting Nathanaël and bringing color into his world.





	And The World was Blue and Red

_White skies, sketch-grey cage pallets and bars, and a white bunny._

 

That was the most common thing Nathaniel drew, which was fitting considering he sat right next to the classroom pet. The five-year-old drew the bunny so much that it looked better than any five-year-old’s drawings should be, the only thing wrong with it was that there was no shading and that the bunny’s anatomy was odd, though not terrible. He, however, never added color. He never had a want to, why should he? He only saw the world in dull greys, black, and whites. That sounded depressing, especially since he was only five, but it was true. His home life consisted of parents who didn’t care about him until they needed someone to blame, people at school ignored him or treated him like he was weird since he never talked and always stayed in the back, and of course being everyone’s personal punching bag. The only person who ever treated him well was the one who taught him to draw and paint, his grandmother, but unfortunately, she passed…

 

This left Nathaniel all alone in a dull world where he distanced himself from everyone and everyone stayed away from him.

 

Until today it seemed.

 

Nathaniel was drawing the usual bunny, ignoring the teacher as he normally did, jumping as he was startled at the sound of the chair next to his scraped against the floor. He turned his teal eyes and was met by a girl smaller than him, giving a light, slightly embarrassed smile.

 

“Sorry, I-I didn’t mean for it to do that and be so loud…” The small girl apologized, putting her bag on the table and basically having to hop to get on the chair even though they were already half the size of normal chairs. She huffed before smiling once she was settled, looking to Nathaniel with a brighter smile, her nervousness seemingly gone. “Hi, I’m Marinette!” She introduced happily, her smile slipping some when Nathaniel didn’t answer and simply went back to drawing.

 

Marinette ended up going quiet for the rest of the day, silently watching Nathaniel draw in-between listening to the teacher and doing the easy assignments. One of which was one where they had to draw something that made them happy. Strangely, she noticed that that was the only time the redhead next to her didn’t draw anything, instead he stared out the window. Marinette herself drew her parents and noticed that most of the class did as well, but the redhaired boy just turned in the bunny he spent all day sketching.

 

The next day, they got their drawings back, all with ‘A’s, with the exception of her desk partner who the teacher decided to talk to him instead of grading him. Marinette didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but she was able to pick up on the teacher not liking that he didn’t use color, like all the “normal” kids. It made her heart sink…she could only imagine how Nathaniel felt… A quick glance over showed that his expression remained neutral, as if it didn’t hurt or he’d grown used to it. Marinette was sure it didn’t help that after the teacher finished that Chloé, who sat infront them, had to add her two cents.

 

“Why can’t you just be normal?” Chloé questioned and Marinette silently decided that she’d reject the girl’s offer of friendship the other day.

 

When the class got time for lunch, Marinette was on a mission. She scanned the playground until she found her desk mate sitting alone from everyone else, in the corner of the playground, he was drawing again with a folder, brushing his hair back every now and then when the hair would fall back into his face. Marinette took that as a moment of her own inspiration, unclipping the ladybug barrette out of her hair and approached him, ignoring Chloé on purpose when the girl called her, going straight to the redhead. She sat next to him, but he didn’t even glance up.

 

Marinette pouted at being ignored but looked at what he was drawing. It was a simplified version of the daisy that Marinette realized was actually growing in-between them. Once she noticed this, she moved a bit away to give the flower room and attention for the drawing. That, was what caused the boy to finally look up to her in acknowledgement before looking back down to his sketchpad, starting again.

 

“Thanks… Your shadow was blocking the natural lighting…” Nathaniel thanked her, using rather big words for their age that Marinette only had a slight idea of what “natural lighting” was. still not looking up except to fix his hair. “…Marinette, correct?” He questioned, barely remembering the name she told him the other day. He made a point of not existing, so why would he bother with other’s names if they didn’t need to bother with his?

 

Marinette practically beamed at the acknowledgement before nodding then realizing that he wasn’t looking at her so he wouldn’t know she was nodding. Oops… “U-uh—yeah! That’s me Ma-Marinette! Th-the girl you sit next to—that’s me! Ha-ha…” She trailed off feeling completely awkward, blushing when she realized it. It was a bad habit… Her mother always said that she was sure with school and friends that the habit would disappear forever.

 

Marinette hoped she was right, but so far, her luck of making friends was low—granted she only talked to two classmates so far, her desk mate and Chloé. Chloé seem…different—but she liked Marinette’s clothes, backpack, and hair! …But she was mean to her desk mate and Marinette’s never liked people who were mean to others. As for her desk mate…she still didn’t even know his name…

 

She was staring and it was getting to Nathaniel to the point where he couldn’t draw anymore and his hair continuously falling in his face. After another moment of tensed silence, he sighed, finally giving in. “…Nathaniel…”

 

Marinette blinked, once, then twice, confused by the redhead.

 

Nathaniel huffed, blowing his hair out face, watching it defy gravity for a millisecond before falling back down. “…My name… I’m Nathaniel…” He clarified, glancing over through his bangs to Marinette, watching as it finally clicked, the little girl’s eyes widened and sparkled, a smile spreading easily on her features. Nathaniel offered his own shaky smile before going back to drawing. When his hair fell again she offered her ladybug barrette to him, then clipped it into his hair before he could answer, so he just accepted it and kept going. The girl stayed there all lunch and Nathaniel found himself…not hating it…

 

Back in class, when art started Marinette got her crayons out and was coloring happily before noticing Nathaniel was drawing the same bunny with his pencil. She pouted at the continuous lack of color before looking to her own stick figures, which were multicolored with her switching colors for every line drawn. She grew happy looking at all the colors, she wanted her sad desk mate to feel the same! She chewed her lip for a minute before looking to the actual classroom pet and noticing something. She grabbed her light brown, a sky blue, and her favorite pink crayon before tapping his shoulder. When Nathaniel turned to her she smiled and offered the colors. “Here… You could use some color, I’m sure it’ll still look great…and pink’s my favorite.” She said with the same bright smile.

 

Nathaniel took the crayons with a thank you, even though he wouldn’t have accepted them from anyone else… But Marinette seemed nice enough… So, he used the colors, only after he did so did he really see the tan pallets on the bottom of the cage, the light blue sky outside, and the pink that dusted both the bunny’s nose and his desk mate’s happy face.

 


End file.
